Lost In Korea
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When Trapper and Liz go to pick up medical supplies...but don't come back


"I didn't know that someone could stay going like that" Liz says as she sits in the swamp strumming her guitar as Trapper lays asleep on his bunk as Hawkeye is doing laundry

"The patients or us" Hawkeye says as he looks up at her

"A little bit of both" Liz says as she turns to look at him "The patients but mostly us" she says continuing to look over at him as she reachs for her gin "I mean you and I went for 14 hours in the OR yesterday and poor Trap just came off that plus night shift that's 22 hours"

"All in a days work" Hawkeye says as he says wringing out a tee shirt "But he did go down like a tree"

"Like a dead tree" Liz says continuing to look at him and she picks some more at the guitar "dead,  
exhausted tree"

"You didn't seem to mind too much when you were using him to model your nail polishs for Roger the pilot tonight" Hawkeye says as he gets up to hang some more clothes on the clothes line

"I didn't enjoy this" Liz says holding up one of Trappers arms "But it was the easist way to show all the colors at once" she says continuing to looking at him "And I wish you both would stop referring to him as Roger the pilot"

"What would you like us to refer to him as?" Hawkeye says looking at her "That's what he is"

"How about just Roger" Liz says giving him a look "Have to go to the air to find a guy over here"

"That's because all the guys around camp are afraid to touch you" Hawkeye says as he looks at her hanging some more clothes

"You know I can admit that I am a little intimidating" Liz says as she stands up to get another martine

"A little" Hawkeye says as he walks back over to his bunk "One of the guys Trapper and I caught you with him bent over with his arm pulled behind his back" he says continuing "You almost broke the man's the arm Liz"

"Okay I get your point" Liz says taking a sigh "And I'm sure men look different on me in the unit because I'm the only female surgeon and I'm tough" she says as she begins to continue as Hawkeye interupts her

"Well actually we have a running bet going that if your not one of us" Hawkeye says looking at her "And that's why all the guys look at you different" he finishs as Liz grabs some magizines from beside Trapper's bed throwing them at Hawkeye as he dunks

"But let's not forget Thomas from the other week" Liz says giving him a smirk "That one wasn't my fault" she says continuing "That was all you and the masked marvel over there are the one's responsible for that one"

"We just had a small talk with him" Hawkeye says looking back at her

"A small talk, you had him backed into a corner" Liz says rolling her eyes "Had him scared to death that his wife was going to find out"

"Well he should have known better" Hawkeye says stepping up to his defense "At least we got the truth out of him"

"Yes except he wasn't married" Liz says as she gives him a look of disbelief "You had him so scared he didn't know what he was saying"

"You just have to watch the guys around here" Hawkeye says as he sits down on the end of his cot "there's a lot of slime"

"Yes I've noticed" Liz says giving a sneaky grin "I'm best friends with two of them" she says as Hawkeye throws magazines back at her as Henry walks into the swamp

"We have a situation" Henry says as he comes further inside

"Do I need to explain what those pictures mean in that book again Henry?" Liz says as she plucks at the guitar again

"Can someone wake McIntyre, he needs to be in on this too" Henry says looking over where Trapper is sleeping

"Trap" Liz says as she nuggs Trapper in the side as he rolls over

"Girls please, daddy's trying to sleep" Trapper says in his sleep as they look at him

"I think he may be talking about his daughters" Hawkeye says as Liz and Henry give him a look

"Trap come on wake up" Liz says again as she shakes him "Henry has a situation"

"I dreamed I was home" Trapper says as he repositions himself on his pillow with his eyes still closed "Where I was actually able to sleep in peace"

"Okay listen up troops" Henry says as he looks at them "We're running low on supplies again and I need someone to drive to seoul

"Well I can't" Hawkeye says as he looks at Henry "I go on my shift in post op in an hour"

"And Frank is in Tokyo for the medical conference" Henry says before setting his gaze on Liz and Trapper

"He's looking at us" Liz says as she nudges Trapper who is still laying down with his eyes closed

"I hate it when he does that" Trapper says pulling his covers up more around him as he opens his eyes "Doesn't he know it isn't nice to stare at the dead" he says as he looks at Liz

"Thompson, McIntyre" Henry says as he smiles over in their direction as Liz gives him a look

"Sorry Henry, we can't take any new orders till after christmas" Liz says continuing to look at him

"Yea what she said" Trapper says as he looks at Henry as he continues to look at them

"I think that we've been cornered tex" Liz says as she gives a look of defeat as she looks at Trapper

"When do we have to leave Henry?" Trapper says as he lets out a sigh as he continues to lay on his bunk

"As soon as you can get ready" Henry says looking at them "I'll see you guys later" he says exiting the swamp as Trapper slowly sits up

"Why are my nails painted?" Trapper says tiredly looking down at his hand letting out a yawn "And why are my magazines all over the place"

"Well I better be getting ready, I'll meet you at the jeep" Liz says as jumps up as she quickly walks out of the swamp as Trapper is still confused looking at them

"And I have a patient that I have to check on in post op" Hawkeye says as he runs out following Liz as Trapper continues to look in their direction before he begins to get dressed

"Okay so just get the supplies" Henry says as Liz and Trapper are sitting in jeep as Trapper cranks it up "And then come right back"

"Oh geez Henry" Liz says giving him a sarcastic look as she looks over at Trapper "And we were planning on taking a nice drive out in the country side this afternoon"

"Just ruining another one of our plans" Trapper says as him and Liz smile at each other before he looks back at Henry "If we happen to not make it back please take care of our son" he says as Hawkeye walks up beside Henry grining

"We swear he's an angel" Liz says as she grins at them "and very low maintence, all you have to do is make sure he has food and martines and take him for a walk twice a day"

"Get out of here" Henry says as he looks at Hawkeye then back at Trapper and Liz as they pull off


End file.
